Histoire de puces
by lunny
Summary: Akamaru a des puces ! C’est la fin du monde, surtout pour Kiba, ça va être l’invasion chez les Inuzuka ! Mais heureusement, Shino est là. ShinoxKiba


**Titre :** Histoire de puces

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais j'ai l'intention de les kidnapper ! Qui est avec moi ? comment ça personne !

**Résumé :** Akamaru a des puces ! C'est la fin du monde, surtout pour Kiba, ça va être l'invasion chez les Inuzuka ! Mais heureusement, Shino est là. ShinoxKiba

**Genre :** des puces et du yaoi !

**Avertissement :** Bon, yaoi, donc vous, être qui ne supportez pas de voir deux garçons fricoter : Fuyez !

**Note : **Allez mon premier ShinoxKiba ! Je les maîtrise pas très bien donc : votre clémence serait souhaité !

Bonne lecture !

Aujourd'hui était une journée paisible dans le village de Konoha. Ou plutôt, une fin de journée paisible. La plupart population rentrait chez eux. Kiba Inuzuka faisait parti de ces gens paisibles rentrant chez eux après une dure journée de travail ou pour lui, d'entraînement serait plus juste. Entraînement effectué après une mission des moins palpitante. Celle de retrouver Pépite, le chat adoré d'une quelconque dame du village. Pépite qui avait eu quelque démêlé avec Akamaru, rien de grave heureusement, bien que d'après Kiba le chat ait mérité une correction pour avoir griffé le museau de son compagnon, compagnon qui gambadait à l'avant.

Aux côtés du maître chien, il y avait Shino Aburame. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de Kiba. Les deux garçons discutaient. Bien que des deux, il semblait que ce soit Kiba qui parla le plus. Ils rentraient ainsi tous deux paisible. Soudain, Kiba se figea et regarda horrifié devant lui. Shino suivit son regard et là ce fut le drame…

Oui, Akamaru était en train de se gratter énergiquement.

- Pitié Shino, dis-moi que je rêve…

Shino regardait l'animal l'air concentré. Enfin Kiba le pensait, car à cause des ses lunettes et de son col, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de l'Aburame, alors définir son expression…

- Je suis désolé, mais tu ne rêves pas.

Kiba déglutit peu élégamment, il pinça ses lèvres en ayant l'air atterré. Akamaru revint vers lui, préoccupé par l'état de son maître. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se gratta derrière l'oreille en grognant. Ce fut trop pour son pauvre maître qui tomba au sol complètement abattu. Il hurla :

- Nooooonnn !

Shino pesta contre son ami. Tout le monde les observait curieux. Shino qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention soupira tout en relevant Kiba :

- Calme-toi… C'est juste des puces ! Il a du les attraper en se battant avec le chat…

Kiba regarda son ami comme si des antennes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette tragédie ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les conséquences terribles ! Non, Shino ne pouvait pas comprendre. Kiba lui agrippa le col tout en le secouant désespérément il cria :

- Juste de puces ! Mais tu ne comprend pas ? Si Akamaru a des puces, c'est la fin du monde !

Shino, en dessous de ses lunettes, fronça les sourcils. Il se dégagea de la prise de l'excité de service et observa le chien qui continuer de se gratter.

- Me dis pas que s'il a des puces, une météorite géante va s'écraser sur le village et qu'on va tous mourir… ricana Shino, chose remarquable seulement à son changement de ton.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama L'Inuzuka. Mais j'aurai à peine mis un pied chez moi qu'il va infecter tous les chiens de la maison ! Ma mère va me tuer !

- Mais non, mais non, essaya de le rassurer Shino, quelque peu inquiet de l'état de panique de son ami.

- Si ! explosa le maître chien. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, l'invasion était tellement titanesque qu'on a du raser tous les chiens ! Tous !

Tandis que le garçon marmonnait sa honte, Shino imagina la tribu de chien appartenant aux Inuzuka rasés jusqu'au dernier poil. Il eut un léger sourire moqueur à cette image. Les chiens seraient sans doute moins effrayants…

- Mais j'y pense ! s'exclama soudain Kiba qui avait cessé de marmonner .

Shino aurait du écouter son instinct et s'enfuir au lieu de rester aux côtés de Kiba. Les idées de son ami, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, avaient toujours eu des conséquences désastreuses. A peine cette pensé lui traversa l'esprit, que Kiba reprenait :

- Tu contrôle bien les insectes !

Shino eut envie de répliquer que non, il savait juste danser la macarena sur la table et que le fait qu'il ait intégré leur équipe était du à un coup de bol (ou de pas de bol). Mais il se dit que ça offenserait grandement son coéquipier et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Les puces sont des insectes, non ?

Non, ce sont des mammouth volant à trois cornes que l'on peut trouver dans les marécages d'un quelconque pays à une quelconque heure… Shino se retint une nouvelle fois. Kiba était son ami et il était très susceptible, mieux valait le laisser continuer, même s'il voyait arriver la suite aussi vite qu'un troupeau de Akamaru poursuivit par des os géants…

- Donc tu contrôles les puces ?

- N'y pense même pas Kiba ! gronda l'Aburame.

Il n'était pas un vulgaire dresseur de puces savantes tout de même ! Mais c'était trop tard, son ami y avait déjà pensé. Et au plus grand malheur de Shino, Kiba était têtu.

S'en suivit une heure de débat, pendant laquelle, Shino essaya d'expliquer à sa tête de mule coéquipier, pourquoi il ne voulait pas chasser les puces du poil soyeux du gentil Akamaru. Ce dernier, hors de leurs préoccupations, se grattait le derrière de l'oreille avec sa patte arrière (chose infaisable pour nous simple humain). Il était question de fierté du clan et de sa personne. Mais Shino du bien céder quand Kiba menaça enfantinement de ne plus lui parler, avec ce fameux : « Si c'est comme ça, je te parle plus ! » . Shino se moqua de lui les premières minutes, mais il rit jaune quand il s'aperçut que son ami ne plaisantait guère. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il soupira et accepta à reculons la demande de Kiba.

Nous avions donc un Shino réticent et soupirant face à un Kiba fou de joie.

L'Inuzuka attrapa son chien qui s'appliquait maintenant à se gratter sa patte avant à l'aide de sa patte arrière. Il le présenta au futur dresseur de puces avec un grand sourire. Shino soupira et exécuta sa tâche ingrate. Il prit le chien grouillant de puces entre ses mains.

Nous garderons l'anti-puce de Shino secret !

Si vous voulez cette recette magique : Elle est disponible dans toutes les animaleries à la modique somme de Koff dix mille Koff euros !

Bien maintenant revenons à Maître chien et Maître insecte (ainsi qu'à Akamaru, mais ça n'est pas le plus important…)

Kiba récupéra son chien avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci avait cessé de se gratter partout. C'est bon, les Inuzuka ne connaîtraient pas le déshonneur encore une fois ! Ils étaient sauvés ! Kiba commença à danser de joie son chien porté à bout de bras.

- Sauvé ! Sauvé ! hurlait-il à tue tête.

Shino se rassura quelque peu en se rendant compte que personne ne se promenait dans la rue. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter que tous les regards se braquent sur eux une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs la rue était déserte. Shino se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit noire. Ils semblerait que le temps qu'avait mis Kiba à le convaincre était bien plus imposant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il essaya de couper son ami dans son euphorie en lui signalant :

- Kiba, il est tard…

Le jeune homme cessa de tournoyer et reposa son chien quelque peu assommé au sol. Il se jeta sur l'Aburame qui n'avait rien demandé en hurlant :

- Merci ! Merci !

Shino se demanda si son ami l'avait vraiment écouté. Bon ce n'était pas si grave tout de même, le garçon semblait si content, mais c'était tout de même bizarre de le sentir dans ses bras, pas désagréable… Heureusement que personne ne passait par-là, on aurait pu croire à toute autre chose…

Des choses qui n'existaient pas… n'est-ce pas ?

Kiba releva les yeux interrogatifs. Shino le regardait un peu perdu. Le jeune garçon lui sourit et doucement pose ses lèvres sur les siennes… 

Elles existaient peut-être finalement…

Kiba s'éloigna en riant. Il lui lance courant à reculons :

- Merci !

Puis il s'enfuit sans attendre suivit d'Akamaru. Shino a les yeux écarquillés sous ses lunettes. Il reprend ses esprits et prend le chemin de sa demeure. Il sait qu'il aura le droit à un sermon. Il était bien tard tout de même.

Il se demandait comment il ferra…

Pour effacer cet air réjoui sur son visage.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (grimace) :

- C'est pas terrible, l'idée de base me semblait original, mais ça a pas tourné comme je voulais… En plus c'est horriblement court, mais c'est tout ce que je me sentais capable de faire, désolé vraiment…

Akamaru (arrive en aboyant) :

- Ouaf ! Ouaf ! ouaf ! Ouuuaf ! (traduction : comment as tu osé me fourguer des puces ?)

L'auteur (caressant Akamaru) :

- Désolé mon vieux, mais au moins t'es pas délaissé dans cette histoire…

Kiba (étonné) :

- Tu comprend le langage chien ?

L'auteur (étonné) :

- Moi ? Ben non, je lis la traduc à côté…

Shino (soupirant) :

- Dresseur de puces.. Je suis un vulgaire dresseur de puces…

Akamaru (se frottant à la jambe de Shino) :

- Ouah ouuah ! Ouaf ! (traduction : au moins toi, tu as bien fait ton boulot…)

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Allez c'était une fic pour vous souhaiter une superbe année ! Mais ça a tourné court. Je m'excuse… Allez bonne année comme même ! Reviews tout de même ?


End file.
